pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pika Fan/GvG Healing Burst Infuser
IMO, use this as damage support, shove some smite on this. =P 22:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :lol ::<3 HB Misery Says Moo 22:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have been seeing some "potential" for this skill since WoH got nerfed. It can heal for a halfway decent amount and is pretty good at smoothing out degen.-- 02:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I was going to post a long and involved comment about how this looks like a non-Burning Isle stand healer with a Burning Isle elite (much less damage healed vs WoH = have to take infuse to make up for it = losing another slot while not using the rest of the bar to focus on the AoE heals Burning Isle encourages) and suggest dropping prot for smite and call it a hero build, but then I realized Guardian has the same stats as Burst save an extra quarter second cast time and can very realistically do more in the span of two seconds and I was sad. -- Armond Warblade 03:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I have no clue what you just said. 03:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I too am at a loss...-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 04:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::: -- Armond Warblade 06:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm, Armond, Infuse has been glued to the WoH bar for ages due to things like Omegaspike. Also, Pika Fan knows WoH is better but that doesn't make HB unepic. Pew pew blue numbers! Misery Says Moo 06:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Dear armond, I know woh is better, but this bar is fun for BYOB, which is it's intended purpose. It is not too inferior to woh especially after the nerf, and the aoe healing can add up over up in cramped maps. 06:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I have only once played WoH/infuse. Every other time our spike heals came from either WoH or RC. And if this isn't srs bsns, just ignore me, as I'm a min/maxer. Just please don't let people think "OH SHIT PIKA'S BYOB MONK WAS EPIC WE MUST ALWAYS RUN THIS GGZZZZZ". -- Armond Warblade 09:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, if it was srs bsns, I would have put it up for vetting; there's a reason why this is userspace rather than mainspace. Every human monk from 100000 rank to the top runs infuse because spikes can't be reliably caught with WoH/RC anymore.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 09:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Did you play in the Omegaspike meta? You can't preprot it thanks to PoD and it's an aftercastless shadowstep spike with a normal activation attack followed up by a 1/2 second attack under IAS. GL catching that with WoH. I haven't played srs GvG since the update really, so I dunno if it's still necessary. Ask our resident obs whores. People became pretty gay in GvG recently Armond. I have a hell of a time finding a frontliner who knows what pressure means. Misery Says Moo 10:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I thought you posted things here because the community is shit. -- Armond Warblade 18:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What is being said here is, Crow is good, WoH is good, infuse is good, Armond doesn't understand GvG. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC)